washing away the dirt
by Emily the Ice Queen
Summary: A young girl has come in need of help, but will the titans take her in. she also has a big secret no one knows about. robinxstar. i finially finished my first fic! )
1. fade away

**Washing away the dirt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but please respect that I own Skye.**

**Chapter 1: "fade away"**

**"Titans go!" Robin yelled giving the rest of the titans the command they needed to pound any villain. **

**Off to the side of the street a little girl, maybe about four years old, peaked out from behind a garbage can in an ally. The girls dress was dirt brown and very raggedy, her hair was muddy brown, and her face was streaked with mud and tears. No one noticed her, no one ever did, and she liked it that way.**

**It was only a robbery and the titans new this would be very easy. They took the three guys down with ease. as the little girl watched in astonishment, but while she leaned in for a better look at the titans she slipped bringing the garbage can down with her. It made a huge bang causing the titans to look up in surprise. **

**'fade into the dirt, just fade away. Please don't let them see me!' she thought frantically. **

**"it must have been a rat or something" Cyborg said**

**"Yea" Robin added uncertainly**

**Starfire moved in for a better look at the pile of garbage on the unnoticed girl. **

**"come here quickly" Starfire called in alarm**

**"what is it star?" Robin asked**

**Starfire quickly pointed to a little girl lying in the garbage, unmoving. **

**"Is she alive?" Raven asked monotone **

**Starfire gently picked up the little girl and cradled her in her arms, gently rocking her back and forth slowly. **

**"what's your name?" Starfire asked the frightened little girl trying to sooth her, but a tear slid down the girls cheek.**

**"oh I'm sorry, uh do you have a home? Starfire tried.**

**The girl shook her head from side to side. **

**"where are your parents?" Raven asked**

**tears welled up in the girls eyes and began spilling out in sadness.**

**"are they gone?" Starfire asked softly.**

**The girl nodded and buried her head in Starfire's arms.**

**"where have you been staying?" Beast boy asked**

**the girl let out a muffled sob.**

**"where have you been living" Starfire asked gently in a mother like tone. **

**The girl grabbed Starfire's hand and led her into the ally. In the ally there was a tarp on top of some garbage cans and nothing but worn out leather inside.**

**Starfire gave Robin a pleading look, a look that meant can we please keep her.**

**"you can bring her with us now, but that is no guarantee that she can stay." Robin said giving in.**

**"would you like to come with us?" Starfire asked almost sure of the answer.**

**The little girl nodded picking up a fallen card, a card that looked homemade. She opened the card and pointed to a word. The word was Skye.**

**"Is that your name" Starfire asked**

**Skye nodded slowly.**

**"I'll carry her suitcase" Robin volunteered **

**Skye tugged on Starfire's skirt, and Starfire picked her up.**

**Later at the tower: **

**"where's Skye?" Robin asked Star **

**"she's taking a nap in my room" Starfire explained. **

**"You got her to sleep in five minutes?" Raven asked startled **

**"well yes, she was very tired." Starfire explained **

**"I say we vote on if we keep Skye or not." Cyborg suggested **

**"sure, but remember the last time we kept someone." Beast boy muttered **

**The titans were silent, they had trusted Terra, trusted her a lot, and she betrayed them, hurting them all deeply, but no one was hurt as much as Beast boy. It was all too painful.**

**"she's pretty young" Robin put in**

**"she's four" Starfire added**

**"How did y-" Robin started **

**"she told me" Starfire said**

**"she spoke?" Beast boy asked surprised**

**"yes" Starfire said**

**Everyone except Raven wanted to keep Skye.**

**"I just feel like she's going to bring trouble" Raven put in**

**"She can't possibly be more trouble than those two" Robin laughed pointing at B.B. and Cyborg.**

**Cyborg and B.B. went back to there rooms for a while, Raven started doing the dishes (it was her turn), and Starfire and Robin sat down to talk. **

**"mommy?" a little voice said**

**"yea" Starfire replied**

**"will you help me unpack, that is if I'm staying." Skye asked sweetly **

**"Of course, and you are staying." Starfire said cheerfully. **

**Skye climbed up onto Starfire's lap and started to fall asleep again. **

**"She calls you mommy?" Robin asked surprised**

**"Yea, but she's little and I guess I don't mind." Starfire said **

**'You make a great mom too' Robin thought smiling to himself**

**"Hey Starfire, can you give me a hand with the dishes? There seem to be a lot more today than usual." Raven called from the kitchen**

**"Ok, Robin will you please hold Skye?" Starfire asked**

**"Sure" he said taking the sleepy child from her as she went to help Raven. **

**He looked down at Skye and thought 'she isn't as bad as a normal four year old. I just hope the press doesn't find out about this or there will be some crazy rumors going around'**

**Well what do you think? I have another chapter written, I just have to type it. I'll get it up soon. Oh and if you feel like reviewing this is my first fic., but that doesn't mean you can't critise. I'll take any criticism I can get, except about the coupling. STAR AND ROBIN FOREVER!!!!! ) **

**-Shemka Oka4 a.k.a. Becca **


	2. skye of sadness

Chapter 2: "Skye" full of sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Robin started flipping through the channels, Skye still sleeping on his lap. Then Skye woke up.

"You don't sleep for long, do you Skye?" Robin asked smiling

"No daddy, I have nightmares a lot" Skye said quietly

'_Daddy? Boy has she got the wrong guy, but if star's her mom and she's calling me her dad- I have really got to stop watching Cyborg's soap opera's. She's young and she doesn't know what she's saying and that's all.' _Robin thought/argued

"That's to bad Skye, but you know there only dreams right?" Robin said comfortingly

"I know, but sometimes it seems so real." Skye whispered

Robin didn't know that some of Skye's dreams were real, but Skye was forbidden to tell anyone.

"Skye" Starfire called "it's time for your bath"

Skye went and took a bath. Surprisingly her hair wasn't really brown, it was blond, but living on the street for a while had made it turn brown.

"Mommy" Skye called from the bathroom

"Yes?" Starfire asked

"If my clothes are in the wash what am I supposed to wear?" Skye queried

"here" Starfire said passing her a long pink t-shirt "tomorrow we can go shopping and get you some new clothes" Starfire added

Skye pulled on some clothes for the night, and walked back to Starfire's room. She curled up in an overstuffed purple chair, and fell asleep.

Skye's dream:

"Skye.....Skye....Skye...Skye....Skye..." a voice called echoing through the white nothingness.

"give up...give up...give up...give up...give up..." there was that voice echoing again

"NEVER!!!!" Skye screamed "and if you dare hurt my new mommy and daddy you will pay!!!"

"Dear child, I only want to help....for I could be the mother you always wanted, always needed" the voice called sending chills down Skye's spine.

"My old mum was just perfect and you-you killed her and daddy too. My new mommy is just as good and I won't let you hurt her!!!" Skye cried

"Dear child I could teach you, I am, after all, one of your kind. You have power unimaginable and I could show you how to use it and together we shall rule." The voice called

"NEVER!!!" Skye cried "you are evil, your promises are empty, and I would be happy if it weren't for you!" Skye cried out in anger.

Then all went black.

A huge thank you to my first 2 reviewers. You guys rock! A special thank you to Botticelli'sVenus your idea was so awesome I'll try to put in later chapters. Sorry for the shortness and it being mostly about Skye this was an important part I had to clear up though. And a hello to my friend Diane she's somewhere on this site.

-love alwaz Becca


	3. mall mayhem and nutty newsmen

Chapter 3: Mall mayhem and nutty newsmen

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Skye put on her torn dress and the rest of her old clothes, because today she was going shopping, but first it was time for breakfeast.

'not these dreams again, I thought I got rid of them last month. I suppose they come back as I get older. I can't tell them, I don't want to worry them with a pathetic four year olds dreams, besides I know what it means anyway.' Skye thought

"hey sweetie, what would you like for breakfeast?" Starfire asked cheerfully

"I bet she wants eggs!" Cyborg said

"no tofu!" Beast boy yelled

"Eggs!"

"TOFU!!!!"

"um, I'll have the tofu please, I'm a vegetarian" Skye said shyly

"hehe told you!" Beast boy bragged dancing around the kitchen

Skye ate some of Beast boy's tofu pancakes and she drank soy milk.

"I didn't know food could taste this good!" Skye exclaimed "Its been about a year since I ate an actual meal." Skye admitted quietly

"go Beast boy you're a good cook" Beast boy called still dancing

"dude the girls been living on the street for a year, anything would taste good" Cyborg called ending Beast boys fun.

"Skye, are you ready to go?" Starfire asked

"yes mommy." Skye said

"hey Starfire, maybe someone should go with you" Raven suggested

"like who" Cyborg asked

"well not me I'm busy, so one of you guys." Raven said

"I have to work on the t-car." Cyborg said

"I'm going for a walk" Beast boy said catching on

Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven gave Robin a look that meant _your going._

"what? I was going to go anyway." Robin admitted sheepishly

at the mall:

They were nearing the end of their shopping trip with some new outfits for Skye, they just had one more store to look in: Gigi's girls clothes. When a reporter spotted them and decided to evesdrop (that rude idiot! has he ever heard of privacy?).

"Skye, how about this t-shirt?" Starfire asked

"mommy I love it!" Skye exclaimed looking at the light blue t-shirt with clouds on it.

"well I think that concludes our shopping trip, right?" Robin asked a little bit bored

"yes" Starfire said paying for the cloud shirt. When all of a sudden reporters flocked them.

"is this your daughter?" one of them asked Robin

"no" Robin said

"hmm..." replied another "I think he's lying."

"she appears to have no resemblance to either of them though." a journalist commented

"Robin's eyes could be blue, but we don't know" added another

"what kinds of powers does she have?" asked a news man

Starfire picked up Skye, grabbed Robin's arm, and they ran out of the mall, cameras still following them.

Later:

"wow looks like you guys had a really fun time, maybe I should've gone" Cyborg laughed as Robin and Starfire ran in the tower looking flustered.

"oh yea, fun" Robin said sarcastically

Starfire put Skye down and they took the shopping bags to Starfire's room.

"the news!" Skye suddenly cried out in alarm "please turn on the news."

Raven switched it to the news channel and a special report came on.

"earlier today, at this very clothes store we found Robin and Starfire shopping for clothes with a young girl. Who is this mysterious girl and where did she come from? We have many guesses but the one that makes the most sense is that she's their daughter. Could they have possibly had a daughter without anyone noticing? How long has she been at the tower? What is her name and what kinds of powers does she have? We will try to find out more as soon as possible" the news man said then it showed the clip from the mall.

Beast boy and Cyborg were on the ground in hysterics. Raven just muttered something like "I told you she would be trouble" before walking to her room. The rest of the night went by slowly, Cyborg and Beast boy teased Starfire and Robin every chance they got. Around eight o' clock Skye went to bed (in other words the overstuffed purple chair). Starfire made her way slowly to the roof of the tower, she needed some fresh air. She sat quietly at the edge of the tower staring off into space until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"can I join you?" Robin asked

"of course you may" Starfire said

"what's on your mind?" Robin asked

"you" Starfire replied absent mindedly

the two of them just sat there thinking in the eavning air, untill about nine o'clock. When they both decided to go to their rooms.

'what could she have ment by "you"? could she possibly-no! she probably just said that because I was inturupting her thoughts' Robin thought/argued as he walked into his bedroom.

'I can't believe I let that slip. I wonder if he noticed, I just hope he didn't' Starfire thought worriedly walking into her room.

Well what did you think? I hope this makes up for the length of the 2nd chapter. A huge than you to my reviewers. You guys are the BEST!!!!! Well review if you feel up to it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. probably by tuesday at latest.

-luv alwaz Becca )


	4. swimming scares

Chapter 4: swimming scares

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Midmorning (the next day):

Raven walked in looking very pale.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked

"I had a dream, that seems to be important, but I don't understand" Raven muttered still looking freaked out.

Skye had been quietly sitting on the floor reading her new book: Faces, Places, and Supernatural Things, second edition. When she put down the book and listened.

"Well I was in a field of flowers and I was _happy_. Then a figure showed up and I started running towards him. Then a person swooped in and she took him away, setting the field on fire as she did so. I tried to levitate and follow her, but my powers wouldn't work and it was too hard to concentrate." Raven explained

Skye got up and she walked over to the couch sitting next to her "mommy".

"Happiness and the flowers are a good sign of emotional ease at this point in time, but you fear for the future. You are trying to get closer to this boy, when someone from the past comes to take him away from you. By setting the field on fire she is destroying your happiness and the reason your powers wouldn't work is because you feel powerless against her." Skye described before once again opening her book.

"Your four and you know all this?" Raven asked confused

"Yes, I am a...........never mind" Skye said

'I can't tell anyone or I will be taken away from my final mission' Skye thought sadly

'She can't b-can she? But they were all killed in a tragic bombing at the train station a year ago. We didn't get there in time to stop it' Raven thought a pang of guilt creeping back into her.

Skye walked into the bathroom thinking 'I have to complete my mission and I will not fail you mother. I have found who you told me to: the red and brown bird's names and a burning sun, now to carry out your plan.'

'You would be here to help if it weren't for Aunt Amelia' Skye thought/added sadly.

"Hey!" Beast boy yelled so loud that if you were within ten feet of the tower you would be clutching your ears in pain.

"What?" Robin asked looking up from his conversation with Starfire, obviously annoyed about the interruption.

"We're going to the beach!" Beast boy said excitedly

"So who wants to go?" Beast boy asked

All the titans and Skye agreed to go. (Skye isn't a titan)

At the beach:

'This will be perfect for my plan' Skye thought smiling in an innocent child-like way.

Raven was sitting in a beach chair reading a book. Cyborg and Beast boy joined a group of people playing volleyball. Robin dove in the water and watched Starfire walk around a bit before sitting down. Starfire was watching Skye who was building a sand castle.

"Mommy I won't go anywhere I promise. So you can go swimming if you want" Skye said smiling.

"Okay. Just stay right here" Starfire said

Starfire walked over to the water and dipped her toe in.

"It's cold!" Starfire exclaimed

Sensing that she most likely wouldn't get in the water, Robin walked over to her and picked her up.

"Robin, what's going on?" Starfire asked

He just pretended not to hear her and walked over to the water.

"ROBIN! You wouldn't dare!" Starfire squeaked

Robin was in the water up to his waist when he dropped her in.

"Robin!" Starfire said sternly

Robin sulked thinking 'why did I do that she probably hates me now'

Then Starfire started laughing and she pushed him in, laughing harder as she did so.

"Revenge is sweet" Starfire cried in delight

"Well let's just see how sweet it is when I get you back." Robin laughed

They both started a splashing fight, and they continued this until Starfire disappeared under the water. Robin didn't think much of it until she didn't come back up. He dove down under the water and found Starfire unconscious, stuck on a plant.

Well I'm sorry about the cliffy, Diane told me to. Hey Aott you rock, and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I'll get the next chapter up by Friday at the latest. It takes a lot of planning for me because I write it like 12 times before I'm satisfied. Review if you feel up to it. –luv alwaz Becca


	5. dreaming and scheming

Chapter 5: dreaming and scheming

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans (thank god, it would be too much responsibility)

Robin quickly freed Starfire's leg and brought her up for air. Robin swam over to the shore dragging Starfire with him.

"Raven!" Robin called in alarm "she's not breathing! What can I do?"

"CPR" Raven said simply

"But I- what if-" Robin rambled blushing. Robin quickly preformed CPR and after a few tries Starfire sputtered, spitting up a little bit of water, and finally started breathing again.

"R-robin?" Starfire asked in a shaky voice

"Yea?" Robin asked

"You went under, became knocked unconscious, and stopped breathing." Robin said

Robin helped Starfire to her feet and walked her back to the t-car.

"Mommy what happened?" Skye asked worriedly from her seat.

"I'm undamaged so don't worry" Starfire said with forced cheerfulness.

Later that night when everyone was asleep.

Skye's dream:

"I could give you everything you ever wanted" the voice called "except your pathetic parents"

"No" Skye screamed

"Your sister, lily, your life, a home.........just think about it." The voice called in a very persuasive manner.

"I said no!" Skye said firmly.

She woke up on a cold sweat, her stomach did a back flip, and her breathing was short and uneven. She let out a sigh thinking 'I better finish this mission quickly'

Skye didn't want to fall asleep so she just lie there thinking. 'Lily, I miss you sister. I want to be with you again, and mom and dad too. I hate not having any power in my dreams, I'm always just stuck arguing with Aunt Amelia. I wonder what everyone else is dreaming' Skye walked over into Beast boy's room and muttered "haaveellinen"

In that instant she was swallowed up into Beast boy's dream.

Beast boy's dream:

Beast boy was walking around a town. He looked puzzled.

'There are no girls here that will even talk to me. What am I doing wrong.'

Skye watched him approach a girl and try to talk to her only to get slapped across the face. 'Ouch' she thought quietly she muttered "heistenuppa" and this time when Beast boy approached a girl she started flirting with him. The last thing Skye heard before she left was the blond girl say: oh no, I don't eat meat; I'm a vegetarian.

Skye then walked to Cyborg's room and whispered "haaveellinen" she ended up in the living room, watching Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games (that stupid racing one), but Cyborg kept losing. Skye whispered "heistenuppa" and suddenly Cyborg started winning all the games. Skye left feeling satisfied.

Skye delicately crept into Raven's room and then said "haaveellinen" yet again. Then she entered Raven's dream, only to find a ton of loud noise in Raven's room. "Heistenuppa!" Skye yelled over the noise and suddenly all was quiet and dark. Skye slipped out of Raven's room and entered Robin's room. Robin was dreaming about fighting slade but there was a catch.; Starfire was chained to the wall and slade was threatening her life. Robin was badly losing until Skye muttered "heistenuppa" and Robin started gaining the upper hand. Robin eventually won and got Starfire down. Skye quickly left before she saw anything else.

Skye walked back into Starfire's room and said her phrase one more time to enter Starfire's dream. Starfire was dreaming about a wedding, her and Robin's wedding. Skye left figuring her dream didn't need to be changed.

'This will be easier then I imagined' Skye thought grinning.

It's short and stupid I know, but it will get better. I've just been to busy to come up with any more ideas quite yet. Give me until Tuesday to come up with more, hopefully there will only be one more chapter, I think. Well review if you feel like it, and you can instant message me at any time at: Crazyfinnishchic. Don't be shy I'll talk to anyone online.

-luv alwaz Becca


	6. the terrible truth

Chapter 6: the terrible truth

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

"Mommy?" Skye said waking Starfire up.

"Hmmm" Starfire mumbled sleepily

"What's today?" Skye asked

"The 21st why?" Starfire said

"No reason.....just wondering" Skye said

'21st already? Crap one day left. I know what I need to do and I must act quickly' Skye thought worriedly

Breakfast:

When Robin and Starfire weren't looking Skye slipped a pink powder into their drinks. 'This should help things go faster' Skye thought smiling. 'But it will take about 3 hours to start showing any symptoms'

Breakfast went by fairly quickly, considering Cyborg and Beast boy shoveled down their food, and the others left to avoid a food fight between the meat and veggies. Around 10:00 Robin felt something turn over in his stomach and he felt something change.

"Starfire?" Robin called in a failed attempt to find her as he looked through all the rooms in the tower. He found her sitting on the roof just watching the clouds roll by.

"Starfire....I have to tell you that I love you." Robin said not knowing what words had just come out of his mouth. The next thing he knew Starfire was in his arms saying she loved him too. Skye stood in the shadows watching them thinking 'I have to leave now. I've got to go!'

"Mommy!" Skye called later around 5:00pm "can we go to the cemetery?"

"Um...why?" Starfire asked puzzled

"I have to go it's the two year anniversary of my family's death." Skye said a tear running down her small, pale cheek.

"Sure we can all go" Raven said she felt that something important would happen there, something that would change their lives greatly.

"Skye what's your last name?" Starfire asked Skye in the car on the way to the cemetery.

"Artzing" Skye sniffed sadly

When they got to the cemetery and Skye showed them the area in which her family's headstones were. After a bit of searching Cyborg found it, but there were four headstone's for the family. Starfire turned pale, and pointed at one of the headstones.

"That-that's you-your headstone, but you not dead." Starfire stuttered

"I am, it's a long story but I have until sunset which is in about fifteen minutes" Skye said

"That's impossible!" Raven replied

"No" Skye shook her head sadly "it's not. I was on that miserable train when it crashed, what is impossible is ways of escape, but I thought you could've figured that out. I was killed like many, but my spirit was never at peace so I was allowed to complete my final mission, I chose a case that my mother had been working on, quite a cheery little case it seemed, but it was harder than it looked and I was almost at the point of fairer when I remembered the truth powder I had obtained to help me if things weren't going that well. I was given two years, one to live on the street and make sure that was the case I wanted and one to complete my mission, but I fell behind schedule and had only a month to get you two together." Skye explained sadly.

"What's going to happen now?" Beast boy asked

"Now I leave. All of my kind has been long since wiped out except my evil aunt Amelia, so dream interpreters like me have no place here" Skye said smiling

"We're really going to miss you." Robin said

"I will miss you all too, but it is time I returned to my home in the clouds." Skye called disappearing as sun dipped below the trees.

The end.

Well what do you think? Oh and about the word she was saying in the last chapter: haaveellinen means dreams in Finnish (you know Finland the country). I hope you didn't get too attached to Skye because she had to go. Did the ending surprise you? Review if you feel up to it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

-luv alwaz Becca


End file.
